Shōkibona mītingu, subete no hajimari(Pertemuan kecil, awal segalanya)
by Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan
Summary: Sakura tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke di taman kota. Tanpa mereka sadari, pertemuan mereka akan mengakibatkan terhubunglah sebuah benang merah takdir mereka. Sa..suke..-kun?/ Watashiwa Haruno Sakura. Pindahan dari.../Eh? Onyx?Empuk?.../Hei!Kau!Minggir!/ Shit!Ciuman pertamaku direbutnya!.../Aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu...gk bisa bikin Summary/SasuSaku CHAPTER 4 UPDATE. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik pak Masashi Kishimoto. Saya Cuma pinjem karakternya doang buat bikin ni Fanfic.**

**Warning: OOC, Tijel, Gaje, Ancur, Ngaco, dan yang jelek bertebar di mana – mana. XP**

**TomatoCherry: Ketika kau dan aku menjadi...  
**

**Part 1**

**Little meet….**

Di pagi yang cerah, angin berhembus dengan lembut, sang mentari pun nampak malu – malu untuk menyinari, burung – burung bernyanyi menambah kesan indahnya pagi ini.

Seorang gadis cilik sedang bermain – main di halaman rumahnya. Berlari – lari di atas rumput hijau yang masih basah karena embun pagi sembari mengejar kupu – kupu. Tertawa dan bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Menambah kesan imut dari gadis cilik tersebut.

"Kaa-san! Aku mau main di taman. Boleh?" Tanya gadis cilik itu kepada Kaa-san nya.

"Boleh kok. Tapi jangan lama – lama ya. Jam 9 kamu harus pulang," Jawab Kaa-san.

"Ya Kaa-san!"

"Sakura memang anak pintar. Ya sudah, mainlah!" Kata Kaa-san.

"Ya Kaa-san. Aku pamit," Kata gadis cilik yang bernama sakura tersebut sambil berjalan menuju pagar rumah.

"Hati – hati ya!" Pesan Kaa-san.

Sakura berjalan menuju taman dengan bersenandung ria. Ia menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dan memberikan senyumannya yang memperimut wajah cantiknya.

Tak lama, ia pun sampai. Seperti biasa, taman ini ramai dengan para Ibu dan anak – anaknya. Ada yang mengobrol hingga bermain. Fasilitas taman ini juga banyak dan nyaman. Ada arena bermain anak – anak, bangku taman, toko jajanan, lapangan rumput, dan masih banyak lagi. Oh iya, di sini ada banyak pohon dan tanaman. Sehingga taman ini menjadi sejuk. Banyak anak – anak yang bermain petak umpet di antara pepohonan itu.

Sakura langsung menuju bangku ayunan dan mendudukinya. Ia bermain sembari melihat anak – anak lain yang bermain. Setelah merasa bosan, ia pun beranjak untuk mengelilingi taman dengan sesekali duduk bersandar di bawah pohon.

Saat berjalan – jalan tiba – tiba Sakura tersandung batu dan…

BRUUGH

Ia terjatuh. Tangan dan kakinya sakit karena terhantuk aspal. Saat ia lihat ternyata lututnya berdarah. Terasa perih. Ia juga kesulitan untuk berdiri karena luka pada lututnya. Manapula ia sudah jauh dari arena bermain anak – anak. Jadi tak ada yang dapat menolongnya.

"Hiks… Kaa-san…. Hiks… Sakit."

Sakura mulai menangis. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin berdiri pun susah. Berteriak minta tolong pun percuma. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri di tempat dan menunggu sampai ada yang datang ke tempatnya.

* * *

**Di tempat lain…**

"Itachi-nii ayo main petak umpet!" Ajak seorang anak kecil kepada anikinya.

"Iya…Iya. Kita main di sana saja yuk, Sasuke," Kata Itachi sambil menggandeng anak kecil yang bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Horeee… Kalau begitu, Itachi-nii yang jadi ya!" Kata Sasuke

"Iya. Tak masalah," Balas Itachi

Mereka pun bermain petak umpet. Itachi menghitung sampai 40 sedangkan Sasuke mencari tempat bersembunyi agar tak ditemukan oleh anikinya.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

'Sembunyi dimana ya?' batinku. Aku terus berjalan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Aku terus berjalan dan mencari hingga aku mendengar suara seperti isakan.

"Hiks….Kaa-san….Hiks…. Sakit."

Begitulah suara yang kudengar. Ada yang menangis? Siapa? Aku berpikir untuk mengabaikan dan mencari tempat bersembunyi lagi. Toh, aku juga tak tahu siapa. Akan tetapi, aku merasa tak tega dan penasaran manakala suara isakan itu mulai mengencang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju asal suara, dan yang kutemukan adalah seorang anak perempuan yang entah mengapa penampilannya yang aneh mungkin karena rambut yang berwarna merah muda cerah sebahu yang sedang meringkuk sambil terisak – isak memanggil kaa-sannya.

"Hiks….Kaa-san."

Suaranya mulai melemah. Mungkin ia kecapaian?

Kuberanikan diriku tuk menghampirinya. Aku menghampirinya dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggiku dengannya. Kutepuk bahunya dan aku pun menyapanya.

"Hai. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Ia pun merespon perkataanku dengan mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Ia tak menjawab, hanya menatapku saja. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald terlihat sembab. Kuulangi pertanyaanku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Ia tak menjawab. Hanya menunjukkan luka pada lututnya.

Ternyata ia terluka. Saat ku perhatikan lukanya ia kembali meringis.

"Sakit.."

Aku merasa tak tega. Pastinya ia merasa sangat sakit. Aku berinisiatif untuk menenangkannya saja.

"Tenang. Lukanya hanya luka ringan kok. Diludahi saja juga sembuh. Oh ya. Siapa namamu? Mana Ibumu? Kau sendirian?"

Ia hanya menatapku. Lalu sayup – sayup aku mendengar ia berkata.

"A..ak..aku… Sa…Sakura. Ha….Haruno Sakura."

"Oh… Jadi namamu Sakura ya. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil Sasuke saja. Kau sendirian?" Tanyaku.

"I..iya. Kaa-san di rumah. Aku pergi main sendirian ke sini. Karena bosan aku keliling taman. Tetapi aku tersandung batu. Jadinya luka begini." Jawabnya.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang? Dimana rumahmu?" Tawarku sambil berdiri lalu mengulurkan tanganku.

"Tidak usah Sasuke-nii. Aku bisa sendiri."

Aku pun tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Lucu sekali. Sampai – sampai aku ingin mencubit pipinya yang agak tembam itu. Tentu saja kutahan. Tak mungkin aku mencubit pipinya kan? Kami saja baru bertemu dan kenal hari ini.

"Hahaha…"

"Kenapa tertawa Sasuke-nii?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Tidak…Hahaha…tidak apa."

"Umurmu berapa?" Tanyaku.

"8 tahun." Jawabnya.

"Sakura kau panggil saja aku Sasuke. Aku seumuran denganmu kok."

Ia pun mengangguk dan berucap, "Sa…Sasuke-nii..Eh! Sa…Sasuke..-kun?"

'Uh….Imut banget. Lucu. Namaku ditambah kun? Tak apa deh'

"Iya. Ya sudah. Kau bisa berdiri?" Tanyaku.

Ia pun mencoba berdiri. Berhasil tapi ia sedikit merintih. Saat mencoba berjalan, ia agak sedikit oleng. Akhirnya, kutarik tangannya lalu kupapah agar ia bisa berjalan dengan benar dan tak merasa terlalu sakit.

"E…eh? Sa…Sasuke-kun?"

"Sudah. Kupapah saja ya. Kuantar kau pulang."

"I..iya."

Sembari mengantarnya pulang, aku dan ia mengobrol kecil. Sakura beberapa kali tertawa dan tersenyum mendengar candaanku. Saat itu ia sangat cantik ketika tertawa. Kami saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Itu rumahku!" Seru sakura sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah.

Kupapah Sakura menuju rumahnya. Setelah sampai, Sakura pun mengetuk pintunya.

"Kaa-san! _Tadaima!_"

Terdengar derap langkah, lalu pintu pun dibuka.

"Ah…Saku-chan. _Okaeri._ Saku-chan bawa teman ya?Eh…! Saku-chan kenapa? Kok dipapah?" Tanya Kaa-san nya.

"A…maaf Obaa-san. Sakura tadi terjatuh di taman. Kebetulan kami bertemu. Jadi kuantar saja ia pulang," Jelasku

Sakura hanya meringis mendengar penjelasanku. Ibu Sakura langsung melepaskan papahanku pada Sakura. Setelah itu ia melihat luka pada lutut Sakura. Ibu Sakura bertanya padaku.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mau menolong Sakura. Namamu siapa nak?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, Obaa-san."

"Oh…Sasuke. Terima kasih ya. Kapan – kapan kalau mau main mampir saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya," Ucap Ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalaku.

"Sama – sama Obaa-san!" Balasku dengan senyum.

"Obaa-san aku pamit dulu. Takut nanti kaa-san mencariku."

"Ya. Terima kasih Sasuke," Ucap Ibu Sakura.

"Jaa Sakura! Kapan – kapan ketemu lagi ya!" Kataku sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Ah… Terima kasih Sasuke-kun!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Kubalas dengan senyuman. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi mereka dan menuju rumahku.

**END SASUKE'S POV**

* * *

"_Tadaima_!" Seru sang Uchiha bungsu begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke." Jawab sang Uchiha sulung, kakaknya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju kakaknya. Kakaknya, Itachi hanya melihatnya dengan seringai tampannya- lebih tepatnya mesumnya sih. *di Deathglare Itachi*

"Ada apa nii-san? Apa – apaan seringaianmu itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis mengkerut. Sungguh, ia heran dengan tatapan kakaknya yang aneh ditambah pula seringaiannya itu yang… gimana gitu lah!

Itachi hanya memberikan tatapan ada-yang-ingin-ku-bicarakan-padamu sebagai jawaban atas keheranan adiknya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa sebelah Itachi.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" Tanyanya.

"Adikku tersayang ini ternyata sudah besar ya!" Jawab Itachi sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung. 1 kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sasuke.

"Huuh! Masa tak tahu?" Itachi terus menerus menggoda adiknya. Sasuke semakin jengkel. Perempatan siku muncul di dahinya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Baka Aniki!? Jangan bertele – tele!"

"Huuuh… Seperti biasa kau begitu! Ya sudah. Aku tahu alasanmu tak pulang bersamaku tadi."

Sasuke sontak menatap serius anikinya. "Kau tahu apa alasannya?"

"Yap. Alasamu adalah… Kau mengantar gadis cilik berambut pink tadi,eh?"

BLUSH

"Eiiii… Wajahmu memerah! Ada apa nihh?" Goda Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik. "Ti…tidak ada apa – apa kok, Nii-chan!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau seperti itu berarti ada apa – apanya. Oh ya… Siapa nama anak yang tadi? Kau mengantarnya sampai ke rumahnya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. "Haruno Sakura."

"Hm… Nama yang lumayan. Ya sudah Outoku yang sudah besar. Semoga kau cepat jadian dan bertemu lagi dengan gadismu itu! Hahahaha!" Itachi segera berlari menuju lantai 2 sembari tertawa lepas. Sasuke mendengar sedang memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar…

6% loading…

23% loading…

57% loading…

72% loading…

98% loading…

100% complete…

"DASAR BAKA ANIKI!"

Yang dicaci hanya tertawa cekikikan. "Hwahahaha… Lucunya Outoku ini."

Sasuke masih berusaha mencari Itachi yang sudah kabur sedari tadi. Kegiatannya terhenti oleh sebuah suara yang diyakini adalah suara Ibunya.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Ayo ke sini!"

Sasuke segera menoleh. "Ya, Kaa-san!"

Ia tak bergegas menemui Ibunya. Akan tetapi ia menunggu sampai Itachi datang dan…

BUGH!

Itachi jatuh dengan tidak elitnya begitu menuju tempat Ibu mereka karena baru saja ia terselengkat oleh kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke segera kabur menuju tempat Ibunya sementara Itachi buru – buru bangkit dan berteriak, "DASAR! BAKA OTOUTO!"

HAHAHAHAHA…

Dasar mereka ini…

Apa yang terjadi dengan Mikoto? Ia hanya geleng – geleng melihat tingkah laku anak – anaknya. Haaah…

**~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~**

ANaR (Author Note and Room) (?):

Hai Minna-san! Berjumpa lagi dengan Hazu si Author tijel bin labil. Wkwkwkwk…. XD

Sorry…ya. Belum selesai cerita My Friendship Note, malah dah bikin cerita baru. Ni author lagi gak mood Sich!#Plak

Untuk ni cerita, si Sasuke luar biasa(?) OOC, Permirsa!*Teriak Gaje*

Sekian dari saya,

Maaf jika ada salah,

Tolong…

REVIEW YA! XD

See you…Pai Pai… Hahaha….. XP


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya Cuma pinjem karakternya doang buat bikin ni Fanfic.**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Pairing : SasuSaku tapi masih belom. lagi banyakan berantemnya Sasuke ma Itachi. Gomenneee... XP**

**Warning: OOC, Tijel, Gaje, Ancur, Ngaco, Alur kecepetan, Humor gak garing (Bantat?), dan yang jelek bertebar di mana – mana. XP**

**Chapter 2**

**Me + My Baka Brother = Fight!**

**My new classmate!**

Pagi yang cerah(?). Tampak seorang bocah lelaki yang sedang menuju balkon dengan langkah gontai. Begitu mencapai balkon, ia mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya sekedar untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari pagi. Wajahnya tampak kusut seperti orang kurang tidur sehabis bangun tidur*Eh…?*.

Tampak beberapa kali ia menguap. Luarnya tampak begitu, sebenarnya ia sedang menggerutu dalam hati. _'Dasar Aniki Sialan!'_

Hei, Sasuke! Berterima kasihlah pada Anikimu itu. Berkatnya, kau tak bisa tidur semalaman, Ha?*Ckckck…kasihan…Sini kucium…|Sasuke : Ogah ah..!|Author : Ceilah… Siapa juga yang mau cium lo?! Bau tau! Hush… Mandi sana! *Author kayak ngusir kucing|Sasuke : _'Sialan! Gw sial mulu!_|

"WOI! Pagi – pagi dah begitu! Ayo dong semangat muda! Ingat Guy-sensei. Hahahaha! Kau kayak orang gila di jalan sana, kau tahu?!" tegur sang Aniki yang membuat Sasuke langsung sadar 100%!

BLETAK!

Jitakan pertama…Mulus!

"Hn. Ini semua berkat kau BAKA! Aku bukan seperti orang Jones dan berondong macam dia. Dan…. – Sasuke memotong ucpannya…

BLETAK!

Jitakan kedua…Mulus!

– Makasih atas perkataan mu tadi." Lanjutnya dengan intonasi datar. Bagaimana dengan sang Aniki(Itachi)? Owww…. Rupanya, ia sedang mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan Sasuke. Jitakan kedua dari Sasuke yang mendarat dengan mulus bin indahnya, berhasil membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri…Ouch! XC

"Auch! Otouto! Pelankan jitakanmu dong!" Gerutu Itachi. Yang diminta hanya mendengus.

"Heh?! Pelan? Kalau begitu mana bisa aku membalasmu!"

"Apa kau bilang!?" Sewot Itachi.

"Hn. Perlu kuulang?" Balas Sasuke yang membuat Itachi sebal(?).

Sasuke yang cuek, segera berbalik memunggungi Itachi. Merasa di cuekin, Itachi merasa kesal dan berniat menjahili adiknya.

"Sasuke~~" Panggil Itachi yang membuat Sasuke merasa… Eeegghh… Enek deh!

"…"

"WOI! Sasuke!" Panggil Itachi lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik. "Apa?"

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia menyandar pada pembatas balkon. Ia kemudian mengambil HP dari saku celananya. Mengoatak – atiknya sebentar dan mengarahkan layar HP kearah Sasuke.

"Hoi Sasuke. Lihat ini! Apa coba?~~" Goda Itachi denagn nada yang dibuat buat dan seringaian mesum khasnya. Ceilah….

"Ada ap…"

BLUSH

Wajah Sasuke menampakkan semburat merah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya . Kalian tahu apa yang ditunjukkan Itachi sampai membuat Sasuke seperti itu? Jawabannya: Yap, Foto Ia sedang menenangkan Sakura dan foto saat ia akan memapah Sakura. Malu? Wajar. Kan Sasuke normal. Hahahaha…. XP

"Apa – apaan foto itu Aniki? Kau lihat!? Kenapa sampai di foto segala? Cepat hapus!" Perintah Sasuke sembari menahan debaran jantungnya hanya gara – gara tuh foto.

"Weee….. Gak mau! Kan untuk kenangan. Hahaha…" Ejek Itachi. Sasuke ingin merebut HP Itachi dan…

GREP

Dapat. Tapi, Olala… begitu Sasuke mendapat HP Itachi, Itachi malah terdorong ke belakang.

"Eeeh…." Itachi kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

"Waaaaa!"

BYUUUR

Itachi terjatuh dan tercebur ke dalam kolam renang di halaman bawah balkon.

"HAAAH?ANIKI?!" Teriak Sasuke bingung. Ia berkali – kali memanggil Anikinya tetapi tak juga mendapat respon.

Ia panik. Sangat panik. Segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan turun menuju lantai dasar rumahnya dan bergegas menuju kolam renang tempat Itachi tercebur.

"ANIKI!" Teriak Sasuke. Tak ada respon. Ia pun berjalan di tepi kolam renang. Tiba – tiba…

GREEEP...

Kaki Sasuke ditarik seseorang. Ia tak sempat melepaskan dan Sasuke merasa ia ditarik dengan cepat dan…

BYUUUR

Ia tercebur kedalam kolam. Bersyukurlah Sasuke! Kolam tersebut tak terlalu dalam!

Sasuke berusaha keluar menuju permukaan. Begitu berhasil, ia langsung mencari pelakunya dan…

"DORR!"

"Waaa!" Spontan Sasuke berteriak karena kaget. "ANIKI! BAKA!"

Itachi hanya menyengir dan memasang watadosnya. Ia tampak puas mengerjai sang Imouto. Skor 2-1. Hahahahaha….

"Sasuke! Itachi! Kesini sebentar! Kaa-san ada perlu dengan kalian." Panggil Ibu mereka. "Ya, Kaa-san." Jawab mereka serempak.

Itachi segera naik ke pinggiran kolam, baru satu kaki berhasil naik, sebentar lagi akan tiba di atas, tiba – tiba, Ia terjatuh lagi. Yap, Sasuke menarik kaki Itachi. Karena takut kena lagi, begitu Itachi tercebur lagi, ia buru – buru naik dan kabur masuk ke rumah. Itachi berusaha ke permukaan dan naik. Selanjutnya kalian tahu kan?

"SASUKE NO BAKA! BAKA OTOUTO! AWAS KAU!"

Setelah berteriak demikian, ia berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan kabur entah kemana. Skor 2-2, Itachi…. Hahaha….

* * *

"_Kami-sama_! Ada apa dengan kalian? Mengapa basah – basahan begitu?" Tanya Mikoto, Ibu mereka dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Ini gara – gara Sasuke Kaa-san! Dia mendorongku hingga terjatuh ke kolam." Sahut Itachi yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan apa-kau-bilang!? oleh Sasuke.

"Dia juga yang menarikku!" Tunjuk Sasuke.

"Haah!? Ya sudah. Pertama memangnya kenapa?" Mikoto tampak bingung dengan permasalahan konyol kedua putranya.

"Tadi aku menunjukkan foto ia dan seorang gadis cilik yang ia tolong kemarin. Anaknya cantik lho, Kaa-san. Kelihatannya juga polos dan imut – imut gimanaaa gitu! Sasuke juga sudah lumayan dekat sih." Tutur Itachi

"Waaah…Sasuke! Kau mau memberikan Kaa-san anak perempuan ya?" Mikoto tampak senang mendengar penuturan Itachi. Sasuke? Bersemburat merah lagi…. Ahay!... Duh Sasuke!

_'Aniki Sialan! Beraninya kau!' _Sasuke menggerutu.

"Bu..bukan kok, Kaa-san. Aku cuma nolongin dia aja. Kasihan sendirian terus luka lagi!" Elak Sasuke.

"Kau jantan sekali Otouto!" Seru Itachi sembari merangkul Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Itachi berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Kapan kau akan jadian dengannya, Sasuke?"

Spontan, Sasuke bersemburat merah lagi dan menjitak kepala anikinya kembali.

BLETAK

Kembalilah terjadi pertengkaran konyol antara 2 bersaudara, yaitu dimana sang kakak, Itachi dan sang adik, Sasuke yang sama – sama keras kepalanya. Mikoto? Bingung mau ngapain! Hanya bisa tertawa menghadapi mereka. Lagian dilerai gimana? Toh mereka kan KERAS KEPALA! Susah dah!...

* * *

**Esoknya….**

Di Elementary School of Konoha, terutama kelas 4-1, murid – murid sangat ribut. Sensei mereka belum datang. Maklum, wali kelas mereka, Yuichi-sensei tukang ngaret sih!

"Yo Teme! Katanya ada murid baru lho! Pindahan dari SES!" Ucap temannya yang bermbut _spike._

Tak ada respon sama sekali. "Hoooi! Teme!"

Hasilnya? Nihil! Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Naruto baru menyadari ternyata Sasuke-teme, sahabatnya, sedang menggunakan earphone. Wajar! Segera, ia cabut earphone-nya.

"Hoii! Teme!". Sasuke segera menghentikan music yang barusaja tadi ia dengar dan mencabut earphone-nya dan menyimpan earphone serta HPnya di dalam tas.

"Hn? Ada apa Dobe?"

"Teme! Aka nada murid pindahan di kelas kita! Pindahan dari SES!" Ucap Naruto. Mengulang lagi apa yang tadi ia ucakan.

"Hn. Cewe apa Cowo?" Respon Sasuke. Ia hanya baru setengah tertarik dengan alur pembicaraan si Dobe ini.

"Mungkin cewe kali ya. Soalnya rambutnya tuh sebahu. Kulitnya putih. Matanya berwarna Hijau emerel? Emerol?Emereld? Eme… Ah tau ah!" Naruto tampak bingung.

"Emerald maksudmu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia mulai curiga. Jangan – jangan itu anak yang ditemuinya saat itu. Ah iya! Mereka berdua kan seumuran!

"Ah iya! Itu maksudku Teme! Rambutnya aneh. Warna…" Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan, terdengar suara pintu digeser dan tampaklah seorang guru yang diyakini sebagai Yuichi-sensei. Semua murid kembali ke tempat masing – masing dan tenang. Di belakang Yuichi-sensei, tampak seorang gadis cilik yang mengekorinya.

"_Ohayo_! Maaf yah kalau Sensei telat. Maklum tadi Sensei tersesat lagi dan…" Omongannya terputus.

"Huuuh! Alasannya banyak sekali!" Sorak seluruh murid kelas 4-1. Yuichi-sensei hanya senyam – senyum sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah iya. Anak – anak dengarkan! Mulai hari ini, ia akan mengikuti kelas ini. Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu sekarang!." Perintah Yuichi-sensei.

_'Haaah! Di…dia….Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Sekelas denganku pula! Apa benar itu dia?' _Batin Sasuke. Ia mulai tak tenang. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada sesosok gadis cilik yang cantik di depan kelas.

"_Ohayo, Minna-san! Watashiwa…_". Ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Sasuke memasang wajah _stay cool_ nya. Sebenarnya, _inner_ Sasuke sudah gugup setengah mati menunggu kelanjutan ucapan gadis cilik tersebut.

Sebelum melanjutkan lagi, gadis cilik tersebut melihat sekeliling kelas dan akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Bocah lelaki berambut biru kehitaman mencuat yang sedang duduk di meja barisan pertama dari kanan nomor 4. Dekat jendela. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Watashiwa… Haruno Sakura desu. Pindahan dari SES! Mohon bantuannya!" Ia membungkuk hormat.

Sasuke? _Still Stay Cool_ seolah cuek, _inner-_nya? Menjerit dan shock! Waaaw! Hebat kau Sasuke!

_'Dia benar – benar Sakura. Mengapa aku jadi bertemu lagi dengannya?'_

"Baiklah. Cukup. Haruno kau duduk dengan…" Yuichi-sensei melihat sekeliling kelas untuk mencari tempat duduk lagi.

"Kau duduk dekat Yamanaka. Yamanaka, angkat tanganmu." Perintah Yuichi-sensei.

Yang diperintah, mengangkat tangannya. Sakura segera melangkah menuju tempat duduk yang dipilihkan oleh Sensei-nya. Ketika ia berjalan, banyak sepasang mata yang memerhatikannya. Termasuk si Uchiha bungsu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?

_'Oh… Tidak! Yamanaka ada di sebrang tempat dudukku. Manapula ia duduk di situ lagi! Mengapa nasibku begini? Mengapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya? Oh tidak!'_

Sakura berjalan dengan santai sementara Sasuke semakin gelisah. Nah! Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimanakah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura? Tunggulah kelanjutannya di Chapter depan ya! Jaa…Mata! XD

**~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~**

**ANaR (Author Note and Room) (?):**

**Kembali lagi dengan saya Hazu yang labil. Hahaha… Bagaimana Readers? Cerita ini memang terlalu singkat dan alur kecepetan! Sorry! Lagipula author nulis malem – malem sih! Buat refreshing abis ulangan!**

**Ah ya, makasih ya udah ngereview! Author seneng banget! Padahal chapter pertama tuh Cuma iseng – iseng doang! Pelepas jenuh dan penat! Wkwkwkwk… XP**

**Kalo judul chapter 2 ini gak nyambung, Gomenne ya... Bingung sih? Punya saran?**

**Terima kasih semua! Berkat kalian, cerita ini terus berlanjut!**

**Maaf ya kalo di chapter sebelumnya banyak salah. Seharusnya nulis Otouto malah jadi Outo? Nah lho… Aneh kan?**

**Semoga di chapter ini, kesalahannya lebih dikit. Ya lebih baik gak ada. Tetap ikuti Fict ini ya! Author akan berusaha ngelanjutin semampu Author!**

**Owh ya, Author lupa. Saatnya balas Review!**

**sofi asat : **Ni udah lanjut :3. Baca dan ikutin Fict ini terus ya! Makasih! (:3)

**SakuraYozora : **Hahaha… Padahal tuh Author juga bingung mau bales Itachi gimana, yah begitu saja (XP). Syukurlah kamu suka ya (:D). Lumayan sih. Ni udah lanjut. Terus ikutin ya (:3)! Makasih!

**Dhezthy UchihAruno : **Salam kenal jugal Dhezthy-chan! Sama kayak aku dong (:)) . Itachi memang jadi bahan buat bikin fict ini jadi lucu…. Hahahahaha…. (:D) . Unyu gimana tuuuh? Wkwkwk…Karena masih kecil jadi gitu. Kalo udah remaja, jadi gimana ya? Maaf ya kalo justru kuarang memuaskan. Soalnya bingung mau gimana lagi (XP). Udah coba manjangin. Udah panjang belom?. Ni udah update. Cuma jarak 2 hari. Dah kilat kan? Terus ikutin ya (:3)! Makasih!

**Naaah… Sudah balas review nih! Dadaaah….! Berjumpa lagi nanti di chapter depan!**

**See you Pai…pai! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 I Don't Like Her!

**Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik pak Masashi Kishimoto. Saya Cuma pinjem karakternya doang buat bikin ni Fanfic.**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Warning: OOC, Tijel, Gaje, Ancur, Ngaco, Alur kecepetan, Humor gak garing (Bantat?), dan yang jelek bertebar di mana – mana. XP**

**Chapter 3**

**_Owh! Shit! Ini gila!_**

**SASUKE'S POV**

_Dag…dig…dug…_

_Shit_! Kenapa debaran jantung ini semakin menggila tatkala ia semakin mendekati tempat duduknya? Mengapa pula mataku tak bisa berhenti menatap sosoknya itu? Oh _Kami-sama!_ Ada apa denganku?!

Darahku serasa berdesir. Tubuhku tersa panas. Apa – apaan ini? Apa aku sakit?

Setelah ia duduk, debaran jantungku seiring waktu mulai kembali tenang. Haaah…Mengapa ini? Ada apa denganku? Perasaan apa barusan itu?

Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kuperhatikan saja penjelasan Yuichi-sensei. Huh!

**END SASUKE'S POV**

"Hai! Kupanggil Kau Sakura ya! Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino! Panggil Ino saja." Sapa Ino kepada Sakura yang baru saja menempati kursi di sebelahnya.

"Hai juga…Ino! Salam kenal ya…" Balas Sakura.

Ino hanya tersenyum. Sakura membalas senyumannya dengan senyum pula. Mereka lalu kembali memalingkan wajah mereka ke depan kelas yang dimana saat itu, Yuichi-sensei sedang menjelaskan pelajaran IPS.

**SKIP TIME…**

Kriiiiing…..

"Sakura! Ayo ke kantin yuk!"Ajak Ino – lebih tepatnya memaksa- sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ya. Ayo." Sakura menyanggupi ajakan Ino. Saat ia akan bangkit dari kursinya, ia melirik ke arah kanan sebentar. Begitu melihat sesuatu, ia mengulum senyum lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama Ino.

Yang tadi dilihat hanya membalas melihat sekali begitu Sakura sudah mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

* * *

"Hey, Saku! Kenapa kau tadi melirik ke bangku sebelah kanan?" Tanya Ino. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia tampak melamun.

Tak ada respon membuat Ino sebal. Spontan ia menepuk bahu Sakura, "Hei!"

Sakura langsung tersentak. Ia gelagapan, "Ha..Hah…Eh…Ap…Apa?"

"Sakura…Kamu tuh jangan melamun napa! Lamunin apa hayoo?" Tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda Sakura.

"Eh..? Gak ada kok," Elak Sakura. Ino tak percaya. Tapia pa boleh buat. Malas berdebat dengan tema "Apakah yang dilamunkan oleh Haruno Sakura?" Ia lebih memilih hanya tersenyum dan menarik Sakura menuju kantin yang hanya berjarak 1 meter lagi(?).

* * *

"Sakura! Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ino sambil memilah – milah makanan yang akan dibelinya.

"Hmm…Aku ingin French Toast dan minumannya milkshake strawberry saja," Sebut Sakura.

"Mbak, French Toast 2 sama minumannya milkshake strawberry dan lemon tea 1 ya," Pesan Ino kepada penjual.

"Ya. French Toastnya mau di tambah sirup maple apa susu kental manis aja?" Tanya penjual tesebut.

"Sirup maple aj Mbak. Kmu Saku?" Tanya Ino sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

"Sama."

Penjual tersebut hanya mengangguk. Ino dan Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku yang muat untuk 3-4 orang. Sembari menunggu pesanan…

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?" Tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Ti..tidak ada kok Ino." Elak Sakura.

"Jangan bohong padaku Sakura. Aku tahu kau berbohong."

Sakura bingung. Dari mana Ino tahu kalau dirinya berbohong? Apakah ia sebegitu mudahnya ditebak?

"Jadi, apa yang kau lamunkan? Jawab aku Sakura!" Ino semakin kepo. Ia ingiiiiiin tahu sekali apa yang di lamunkan oleh Sakura setelah melirik ke kursi sebelah kanannya di kelas. Pasalnya, arah kanan dari kursinya adalah kursi Uchiha Sasuke. Aneh? Ya.

"Apa jangan - jangan yang kau lamunkan itu…–Ino memutuskan ucapannya.

–Uchiha Sasuke?"

Spontan Sakura menatap Ino. Jawabannya tepat sekali!

"Ah…I..Itu…" Sakura belum sempat meneruskan ucapannya kerena penjual tadi mengantarkan makanan yang mereka pesan tadi.

"Ini Dek. 2 French Toast sama strawberry milkshake dan lemon tea 1."

"Makasih, Mbak." Ucap Ino dan Sakura. Penjual tadi hanya tersenyum lalu kebali ke tempatnya.

Setelah makanan datang, Ino tak bertanya kembali karena sangat sibuk denga French Toast yang super lezat ini. _'Haaah…Syukurlah!' Sakura membatin._

* * *

"Boleh kami bergabung?"

Sakura dan Ino segera menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka lalu memalingkan wajah mereka ke sumber suara tadi.

"Boleh. Gabung saja Naruto." Jawab Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Naruto segera duduk diikuti temannya.

"Hay! Namamu Sakura kan? Perkenalkan namaku Naruto! Salam kenal!" Sapa Naruto kepada Sakura.

Temannya mendengus. Naruto mendelik, "Apa – apaan kau Teme? Kau mengejekku ya?!"

Yang di sebut Teme kemudian menyahut, "Hn. Kau baka. Kau sudah tahu namanya tapi bertanya lagi. Baka Dobe."

"Apa kau bilang TEME?!" Naruto yang sudah tersulut emosinya langsung menunjuk muka sahabatnya yang dipanggil Teme. Yang ditunjuk hanya memasang wajah cueknya.

"Hn? Perlu kuulang?"

"KAU!" Naruto baru saja ingin membalas sahabatnya. Tetapi…

"STOOOP!"

Semua (Naruto, Ino, dan..Ehm…Teme*Panggil gitu dulu…) memerhatikan orang yang barusan berteriak, yaitu Sakura.

"Kalian bisa tidak bertengakar tidak siiih?! Tujuan kalian di sini untuk bertengkar?! Buang – buang waktu saja!" Sakura mengomeli yang ingin bertengkar tadi. Haha…

"Sakura benar! Naruto, kau jangan mudah tersulut gitu dong! Tak usah segitunya! Dan kau! Kau juga, Sasuke!" Sahut Ino membenarkan Sakura.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf."

"Hn."

"Ah ya sudah. Sakura perkenalkan. Yang berambut _spike_ itu Uzumaki Naruto dan yang di sebelahnya yang berambut _emo_ itu Uchiha Sasuke."

"A…aa..ah…Iya." Sakura menatap Naruto dan Tem…Ehm… Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menatap penasaran kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menyadarinya lansung saja berkata, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura kaget. Ketahuan sedang memandang oleh orang yang dipandang memang wajar membuat malu.

"Eh? Ti…tidak ada apa – apa kok."

Sasuke kembali asyik menyeruput jus tomatnya. Naruto memakan ramennya dan Ino asyik memakan French Toastnya. Sakura? Kembali menghabiskan pesanannya.

KRIIIIIING…..

Bel berbunyi. Menandakan waktu pembelajaran akan dimulai kembali. Suasana kembali tenang. Murid – murid kembali ke kelas menunggu pelajaran berikutnya yang akan diajarkan.

* * *

GREEEK… Pintu digeser. Menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang bisa kita kenali sebagai guru di KES.

"Permisi, anak – anak." Sapanya.

"Hari ini guru Bahasa Jepang, Riko-sensei sedang ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi, hari ini ia tidak mengajar."

Semua murid kelas 4-1 bersorak sorai. Ribut sekali.

"Anak – anak! Tenang semuanya! Karena Riko-sensei tak mengajar, maka kalian harus bekerja bakti membersihkan kelas kalian. Mengerti?" Ujar guru tersebut.

"_Ha'i Sensei_!" Ucap semuanya.

Guru tersebut pun melangkah keluar kelas. "Tapi jangan rebut ya!" Pesan guru tersebut sembari melangkah keluar kelas. Semuanya hanya mengannguk lalu mulai mengambil peralatan bersih – bersih dan mulai membersihkan kelas.

* * *

"Sakura! Tolong bersihkan jendela yang di sana ya!" Pinta Ino. Sakura segera mengambil lap dan mulai membersihkan kaca yang dimaksud oleh Ino. Karena kacanya terlalu tinggi, ia memakai kursi ketika akan membersihkan kaca tersebut.

* * *

_'Fuuh…Selesai! Capek juga membersihkan kelas. Haah…"_Sakura membatin.

Ketika Sakura akan turun, ia tak menyadari jikalau kaki kirinya sudah tak menapak di atas kursi. Keseimbangannya mulai goyah. Ia oleng dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Kyaaaa….!"

"Waaaaa!"

BRUK

Sakura terjatuh.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Gyaaaa!"

"Suuuiit – suuuiit!"

"Cieeee….!"

"Cieee…Sakura!"

"Cieeee…Ehem….Ehem!"

Sakura membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sepasang mata onyx yang kelam. Menatapnya dengan intens. Yang ia rasakan sekarang ia tak merasa sakit justru…empuk?

_'Ehh? Apa tadi? Onyx? Mata? Empuk? Dan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirku? Kenyal? T..tunggu dulu…Ini kaaan?!' _

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Berharap hanya mimpi. Tetapi ini kenyataan. _'Bohong Ah!'_

"Hei! Kau! Minggir!" Seru seseorang di bawah Sakura.

Sakura segera bangkit dari posisinya. Ia bersimpuh sembari memegang bibirnya. Mukanya sudah semerah udang rebus.

"Cieeeee! Sakura! Kau berhasil merebut ciuman pertama Sasuke! Selamat!" Seru Ino. Sakura sedang memproses perkataan Ino. Berhasil diproses. Alhasi, wajahnya semakin memerah!

"Kyaaa! Sasuke!~~~" Seru para Fans Girl tak terima melihat pangeran pujaan mereka ternyata telah direbut _first kiss_-nya oleh Sakura, murid baru. Mereka memasang wajah sebal dan mengarahkannya kea rah Sakura yang masih merona hebat.

"TEMEEE!~~ Kau curang! Merebut ciuman pertama Sakura-chan! Atau jangan – jangan… kau suka Sakura-chan?" Sahut Naruto tiba – tiba membuat Sasuke terdiam dan Sakura semakin merona.

Sasuke segra bangkit . Kemudian berucap dengan keras, "Aku tak menyukainya Dobe! Lagipula itu hanya kecelakaan! Ciumannya tak berarti sama sekali bagiku!"

Semua terdiam. Tak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

Sakura yang tadi sempat merona hebat, kini terdiam. Ia sangat sulit mencerna kata – kata yang barusan terlontar dari Sasuke. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu. Sejujurnya, ia agak merasa senang begitu tahu bahwa ialah orang pertama yang berhasil mencium Sasuke. Yang berhasil mendapatkan _first kiss_ Sasuke. Akan tetapi… Hancur sudah…

Ia menggelangkan kepalanya guna menghapus pikiran dan kesedihannya akibat perkataan Sasuke tadi walupun ia tahu bahwa itu percuma.

**SASUKE'S POV**

**BACK TIME**

_'Tinggal membersihkan bagian sini dan…Hn?! Tunggu! Sakura akan jatuh dan arahnya ke…'_

"Kyaaaa….!"

"Waaaaa!"

BRUK

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Gyaaaa!"

"Suuuiit – suuuiit!"

"Cieeee….!"

"Cieee…Sakura!"

"Cieeee…Ehem….Ehem!"

_'Aduuuuuuh! Sakit sekali!'._ Memang benar sakit sekali. Punggungku berbenturan langsung dengan lantai.

_'Hn? Ada Sesutu yang menempel dibibirku. Agak kenyal. Apa ini?'_

Kubuka mataku. Mataku terbelalak. Sungguh! Yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah perempuan yang kuyakini itu adalah…Sakura! Ngapain ia berada di atasku? Tunggu! Atas? Berarti ia yang menindihku dan yang menempel di bibirku berarti…

_'Haaah! Shit! Yang menempel di bibirku ternyata adalah…bibir Sakura! Berarti kami telah berciuman! Ciuman pertamaku direbutnya! Shit! Sial! Cepat menyikir dariku Sakura!' _Gerutuku.

Bagus! Ia membuka matanya. Tuh kan! Reaksinya sama! Shock! Wajar! Cepat minggir dong!

"Hei! Kau! Minggir!" Seruku kepadanya.

Ia segera bangkit dan duduk bersimpuh. Wajahnya sudah semerah udang rebus.

"TEMEEE!~~ Kau curang! Merebut ciuman pertama Sakura-chan! Atau jangan – jangan… kau suka Sakura-chan?" Sahut Naruto tiba – tiba.

Aku terdiam. Haaah! Dasar baka Dobe! Seenaknya saja ia bilang aku suka Sakura?! Banyak orang tahu!

"Aku tak menyukainya Dobe! Lagipula itu hanya kecelakaan! Ciumannya tak berarti sama sekali bagiku!"

Semua terdiam. Aku langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Sebelumnya, aku sempat melihat wajahnya. Ia tampak kecewa dan…sedih. Entah mengapa aku merasa manyesal telah mengatakan itu kepadanya.

Aku memang bodoh!

Maafkan aku… Sakura.

**END SASUKE'S POV**

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Sakura berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumahnya dan melepas segala penat dan beban yang diterimanya hari ini.

Begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah, tangannya ditarik oleh sesorang.

"Hei! Lepaskan!" Rontanya

"Ssst… Diamlah Sakura."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju orang yang menariknya dan ternyata…

"Ehh…K..k..kau…" Sakura tergagap.

Yang menarik Sakura hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"K..k..kau… Sa…suke?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian membawa lari Sakura. Sakura bingung ia akan dibawa kemana oleh Sasuke. Ia hanya mengikuti saja. Toh… tangannya juga ditarik oleh Sasuke.

Sampailah mereka di suatu tempat.

"Haaah…hah… Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Sakura yang ngos – ngosan.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia kembali menarik Sakura.

"Hey! Jawab aku Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak menggubris omongan Sakura. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada sesuatu.

_'Pokoknya, aku harus melindunginya mulai saat ini. Dia seperti ini karena aku. Maaf ya… Sakura'_

**ANaR (Author Note and Room) (?) :**

**Haaai! Minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan Hazu yang Gaje ini! Maaf ya lagi gak bisa kilat! Padahal dah janji… Huhuhu…. Hiks….**

**Gomenneeeee! Author lagi banyak tugas dari sekolah. Gomen lama update. :'(**

**Maaf yak lo fict sebelumnya gaje, abal, dll… Habisnya Author masih amatir. Nih masih SMP…. Gomennasai Minna-san. XC**

**Tolong kasih saran agar fanfict ini tidak mengecewakan ya… :'3**

**Owh ya. Makasih atas sarannya. Berkat kalian, Fict ini bisa terus berlanjut dengan gajenya (haha?)**

**Thanks for : hanazono yuri, sofi asat, .9, ravenpink, Dhezthy UchihAruno, dinda, MPA, dan Na.**

**Owh ya…. Saatnya balas Review! :3**

**hanazono yuri** : Ni udah lanjutttt… :3 Makasih yaaa….

**sofi asat **: Hehehe… Udah di banyakin nih… Masih kurang ya? Di chap depan ya… Sudah lanjutttt :D

** .9 **: Already next! X3 Haha…

**ravenpink **: Already next! Sudah lanjut! Udah kilat belom? Beda 5 hari….**Dhezthy UchihAruno **: Makasih ya Dhezthy-chan! Mungkin bagi Sasuke hokum menjitak Anikinya itu di perbolehkan kali ya? 0_o . makasih sudah mengikuti Fict ini. Sudah lanjuuttt…. Udah kilat belum?

**dinda **: Sudah lanjuuutttt…. X3

**MPA **: Anu… kakak? Kmu kelas berapa ya? Yang di kelasku? Kamu siapa ya? Sorry… Habis gak ada namanya…. Gak terlalu panjang kok… Aku tunggu! Kalau sudah selesai beritahu ya! X3

** Na **: Boleh. Aku masih kelas 7. Makasih ya… Nanti akan aku coba kurangin note nya. Aku akan berusaha lagi.. Ikutin lagi ya…. Soalnya aku butuh bantuan buat benerin fict ini! Sudah lanjuttt niiih…. :D

**Okeee! SUdah bals review! Sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter depan!**

**See you….**

**~*~Hazu~*~**


	4. Looking For

"Haaah…hah… Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Hey! Jawab aku Sasuke!"

_'Pokoknya, aku harus melindunginya mulai saat ini. Dia seperti ini karena aku. Maaf ya… Sakura'_

**Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya Cuma pinjem karakternya buat bikin Fanfic ini. :)**

**Genre : Romance/General *Bingung. Apa lagi ya?***

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Tijel, Gaje, Ancur, Ngaco, Alur kecepetan, Typo, Humor gak garing (Bantat?), dan yang jelek bertebar di mana – mana. XP**

**Chapter 4**

**Want To Keep You…**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Ini ada apa sih? Hari ini benar-benar hari yang aneh! Baru saja aku pindah sudah begini! Apa maksudnya pula Sasuke menarikku begini? Aku ingin pulang tahu! Huh!

Aku terus ngedumel dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini memang aneh kok! Sasuke juga menarikku. Entah akan dibawa kemana aku. Aneh…

"Sasuke! Ada apa siiih? Berhenti dong! Aku capek!" Seruku kepadanya. Ia pun berhenti dan berbalik. Memandangku dengan matanya yang kelam, gelap, dan dingin. Menyorot dengan tajam seolah menusuk. Aku bergidik ngeri. Entah mengapa lututku lemas melihat sorotan matanya yang menusuk itu kepadaku. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Mengurangi rasa takutku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sakura."

"Y…ya?" Jawabku sekenanya. Pandanganku masih kualihkan darinya.

Ia memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan erat.

"Sa…kit. Sakit Sasuke!" Rintihku. Ia melonggarkan pegangannya pada lenganku.

"Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura. Kalau seseorang memanggilmu, kau harus menghadapkan wajahmu kearah orangnya." Suaranya melembut walau masih ada kesan datar khasnya. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arahnya.

"Ya. Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Hn. Tidak jadi. Ayo pulang." Ia melepas genggamannya pada tanganku dan mulai membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendahuluiku.

Perempatan siku muncul di jidatku yang lebar. Kesal? Jawabannya ya! Sudah kuberanikan diriku menatapnya sesuai perintahnya. Lalu? Malah gak ngomong apa-apa. Dasar!

"Ada apa, Sakura? Ayo pulang. Kuantar." Ucapnya. Aku baru sadar ternyata ia sudah berdiri dengan jarak 5 langkah dariku sembari menatapku.

"Ah..iya. Antar? Maksudmu kau ingin mengantarku?" Tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. "Hn. Makanya. Ayo cepat." Ujarnya.

Aku pun berjalan menyusulnya. Kini kuberada di sebelahnya. Kulirik wajahnya sebentar, tatapan matnya lurus ke depan. Ia tampak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Melihatnya membuatku…ingin tersenyum juga.

**END SAKURA'S POV**

* * *

"Sudah sampai." Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat berwarna kuning dan halaman yang ditumbuhi pohon Sakura. _'Hn. Tak berubah.'_

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke. Maaf ya, sudah merepotkanmu." Ucapnya sembari menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Hn. Tak apa." Balas Sasuke.

Sakura mulai melangkah kearah pintu rumahnya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura berbalik. "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Bisa kesini sebentar?" Tanynya. Sakura kembali ke tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ulangnya.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Sakura. Mulai sekarang, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Bisa kan?"

Sakura mematung. _'Jangan jauh-jauh berarti… harus selalu di dekat Sasuke?'_

"Eh..?"

Sasuke memperjauh jarak mereka. Ia melepas pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Sudah ya. Aku pamit. Dah…Sakura." Sasuke langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung di tempat. Ia tak mempedulikan keadaan Sakura saat ini.

_"__Sakura. Mulai sekarang, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Bisa kan?"_

Suara Sasuke yang membisikkan kata-kata tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura. _'Sa..sasuke. Ap…apa maksudnya? Memangnya kenapa?'_

"Eh…Sasu-" Sakura baru saja akan bertanya, ia baru sadar ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak berada di tempat.

"Eh? Kemana dia? Sudah pulangkah?" Gumam Sakura. Akhirnya ia memutuskan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kegiatan yang barusan tertunda akibat panggilan Sasuke.

* * *

_15 February 20XX_

_Dear Diary…_

_Hari ini, hari yang paling aneh dan mendebarkan sepanjang hidupku. Ini semua karenanya. Entah… sudah keberapa kali aku berdebar-debar seperti ini._

_Pertama, ternyata aku sekelas dengannya._

_Kedua, tempat dudukku sangat dekat dengannya._

_Ketiga, ia masih ingat padaku walau sudah berselang 1 tahun lebih ketika aku bertemu dengannya._

_Keempat, ia langsung memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, "Sakura."_

_Kelima, insiden tak sengaja kuterjatuh membuat bibir kami saling menempel._

_Keenam, ia mengantarku pulang._

_Yang terakhir… Ketujuh, Ia berkata…_

_"__Sakura. Mulai sekarang, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Bisa kan?"_

_Kata-katanya…masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Membuatku… merasa… Ah! Sudahlah…!_

_Sudah dulu ya…Diary._

_Aku sudah capek. Aku ingin tidur. Hmmm… Sepertinya hari ini aku bisa tertidur nyenyak._

_Oyasumi… Diary. Bye…_

* * *

Setelah menulis, Sakura beranjak menuju kasur, merebahkan dirinya dan mulai tertidur… sembari tersenyum… Damai…

* * *

"Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Sakura.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Ibunya. Sakura mulai melangkah keluar rumah. Baru saja samapai pagar, ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Hai."

"Sa…Sasu…ke?" Gumam Sakura yang lebih pantas menjurus ke pertanyaan. "Kau…Sasuke?" Sakura semakin bergumam yang tak jelas.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung. _'Dia kenapa sih?'_

"Hn. Ini aku. Sasuke. Kau kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari pertanyaan konyolnya yang tak masuk akal. Jelas-jelas di depannya adalah Sasuke, dirinya. Gimana ia tak heran?

"Eh…ya. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sakura setelah yakin bahwa yang berada di depan matanya adalah Sasuke.

"Hn. Berangkat bersamamu." Jawab Sasuke datar sembari mulai melangkah di depan mendahului Sakura.

Pipi sakura kembali bersemburat merah tipis. Ia mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke, Selama perjalanan ke sekolah, dihiasi oleh kebisuan di antara mereka. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan maupun berucap sepatah kata pun.

* * *

GREEK…

"Ohayo." Sapa Sakura begitu memasuki kelas. Sasuke hanya diam dan melengos begitu saja ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayo, Sakura." Balas Ino sembari mendekati Sakura. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Sebaiknya kau taruh dulu tasmu. Ini soal… Engh… Taruh dulu lah." Ucap Ino kepada Sakura. Sakura segera menaruh tasnya di tempat duduknya.

"Ayo. Di halaman belakang sekolah saja." Ajak Ino.

Mereka pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sakura berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang terpaparkan. Pasalnya, ia belum pernah ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Ino?" Tanya Sakura. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang memang sengaja disediakan di sana.

Tatapan Ino yang tadi serius berubah menjadi tatapan kenapa-kau-bisa?

"Sakura. Kau heeebaaaaat!" Seru Ino kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Hebat? Dalam hal apa?

"Maksudku… Kau hebat! Baru saja berciuman dengan pangeran sekolah, Ehh…. Tak tahunya paginya kau sudah berangkat bersama. Kalian pacaran?" Cerocos Ino. Sakura sampai bingung yang mana dulu yang harus ia tanggapi.

"Pangeran sekolah? Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Ya iyalah! Siapa lagi yang tadi berangkat bersamamu?" Sewot Ino. "Ceritakan padaku Sakura! Ayolah…" Rujuknya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah." Sakura mulai menceritakan. Dari awal sampai akhir.

"Sa… Sakura? Be… Benarkah ia mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Ino tak percaya. Sakura mengangguk, "Benar Ino. Aku tak bohong."

"Bukan masalah kau bohong atau tidak. Baru kali ini ia bersikap seperti itu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura. Ia masih belum terlalu mengerti.

"Selama ini, jika ada cewek yang dekat dengannya maka, cewek itu akan di_bully_ oleh Fans Girl-nya. Sudah lumayan banyak yang di_bully_ bahkan ada yang sampai pindah sekolah. Biasanya Sasuke juga tak peduli terhadap cewek yang di_bully_ tersebut. Apalagi melindunginya. Tapi ini berbeda. Mungkin hanya padamu Sakura. Hanya padamu ia peduli. Entah mengapa. Selama bersamamu, sikapnya agak berubah. Kalau bersamamu, sepertinya ia melembut. Perasaanku mengatakan jika ia sebenarnya ada rasa padamu. Jadi, aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Eh… tapi pastinya Sasuke akan melindungimu ya. Hehehe…" Jelas Ino panjang lebar diiringi oleh cengirannya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Wajahnya mulai merona.

"Yang benar? Apa para Fans Girl Sasuke bisa seganas itu?" Tanya Sakura. Ia masih kurang percaya terhadap cerita Ino tentang para Fans Girl Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku tak bohong! Contohnya… Ehmmm… Mikikage Runa. Ia pernah dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia di_bully_ sampai pada akhirnya ia pindah sekolah. Sasuke diam saja. Ia tak melindungi cewek itu. Dibiarkan saja. Entahlah… Biarpun sudah di_bully_, para korban tak pernah sekalipun melapor. Mereka berperilaku seolah tak terjadi apapun terhadap mereka. Huh… Mungkin karena Yumi. Ia anak kepala sekolah di sini." Jawab Ino. Ia menjabarkan kembali dari A sampai Z.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Huumm… Makasih atas informasinya, Ino. Aku akan berhati-hati."

KRIIIING….

"Ya. Ayo kita ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi." Ucap Ino. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju kelas.

* * *

**SKIP TIME…**

"Sakura, ayo ke kantin." Ajak Ino kepada Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak Ino. Makasih. Kau sendiri saja ya. Aku sedang tak ingin ke kantin."

"Baiklah." Ino melangkah keluar kelas. Tinggallah Sakura seorang diri.

GREEEK…

Pintu digeser dengan kasar.

Segerombolan gadis cilik masuk sembari berbisik-bisik.

"Psst… Tayuya. Itu orangnya."

"Ya. Orang yang beraninya mendekati pangeran kita."

"Huuh… Berani sekali nyalinya."

"Ayo. Kita kerjai dia."

"Ya. Hei… kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Ia tadi pagi berangkat bersama Sasuke. Aku lihat mereka."

"Huh! Keterlaluan!"

"Hai. Namamu Haruno Sakura?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan ramah.

Sakura menatap kearah orang yang menyapanya. "Ah iya. Kalian siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kami…" Salah satu memberikan kode. Mereka mendekati Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami!" Seru salah satu dari mereka yang berambut coklat.

"Kalian! Pegang tangannya!" Seru seorang gadis cilik berambut hitam kelam yang diyakini sebagai pemimpin mereka.

Sakura berusaha menghindar, tetapi gagal. Tangannya berhasil di pegang dan ditahan agar ia tak dapat kabur.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Kalian mau apa?!" Seru Sakura. Ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan mereka pada tangannya.

"Ck..ck…ck… Berisik kau!"

PLAK

Tamparan keras telak mengenai pipi kiri Sakura. Sakura meringis menahan sakit. Pipinya mulai memerah.

"Beraninya kau! Seenaknya mendekatinya!"

PLAK

Tamparan berikutnya mendarat di pipi kanannya. Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia pasrah saja diperlakukan sedemikian. Sakura yakin bahwa ia diperlaukan seperti apalagi kalau bukan karena Sasuke. Ya, pasti karena ia mendekati Sasuke. Padahal bukan ia yang mendekatinya melainkan Sasuke-lah yang mendekatinya.

"Lepaskan dia! Ayo! Kita pergi dari sini!" Ucap pemimpin mereka. Ia menarik kerah baju Sakura, "Hei Kau! Awas kalau kau berani mengadu! Kau akan meraskan akibatnya!" Ancam pemimpin mereka.

Mereka meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menahan sakit pada pipinya akibat tamparan tadi.

_'__Hiks… Sakit… Sebegitukah mereka? Apa hanya karena dekat dengan Sasuke, aku bisa seperti ini? Benar. Sesuai dengan cerita Ino.' _Sakura menahan perih dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas dan pergi entah kemana.

* * *

"Sudah bel masuk. Sakura lama sekali!" Gumam Ino. Padahal tadi ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura bilang ia ingin ke toilet tapi ini sudah 30 menit! Oh ayolah! Tidak mungkin ke toilet bisa selama itu!

Ino menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Tampak Sasuke baru saja memasuki kelas. Ino menghampirinya.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas. Tampak dari wajahnya ia malas menanggapi panggilan Ino.

"Kau melihat Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Sasuke langsung seris melihat kearah Ino.

"Hn? Tidak. Memangnya Sakura kemana?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Ia mulai serius.

_'__Tuh kan. Kalau sudah bicara soal Sakura pasti langsung serius.'_

"Tadi ia bilang ingin ke toilet. Tapi ini sudah 30 menit! Dia belum balik sedari tadi! Aku khawatir." Jawab Ino.

"Tadi juga saat kupanggil ia diam saja. Aku heran saat melihat pipinya yang merah. Seperti bekas tamparan. Kutanya ia malah diam saja. Dan bilang kalau ingin ke toilet." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke langsung berlari keluar kelas. Ia tak menghiraukan umpatan dari temannya karena tak sengaja menabrak mereka waktu berlari. Yang ada di pikirannya dan tujuannya sekarang hanya mencari keberadaan Sakura sekarang.

_'__Sakura… Dimana kau? Ada apa denganmu?'_

* * *

Sasuke terus berlari. Ia mencari Sakura muali dari halaman Sekolah sampai tempat Sakura yang Ino blang tadi. Hasilnya, Nihil!

_'__Sakura! Kau dimana?'_

Keringat yang terus mengucur dan rasa letih yang menyergapnya ia hiraukan. Perioritasnya saat ini yaitu menemukan Sakura.

Terakhir… Ia menuju atap Sekolah. Tempat yang jarang didatangi orang.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Anak demi anak tangga ia lalui. Tinggal 3 anak tangga lagi hingga ia sampai di atap sekolah.

Cklek

Pintu menuju atap sekolah di buka menampakkan seorang anak lelaki yang sudah bersimbah keringat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?

_'__Sampai juga. Kuharap… Hah… Hosh… Sakura… Hah… Ada di sini.'_

"Hiks…" Terdengar suara sesegukan. _'Ada yang menangis.'_

Sasuke mencari sumber isakan yang ia dengar dan ternyata, ia menemukan sesosok gadis cilik berambut soft pink sebahu yang tengah meringkuk di pojokan pagar besi pembatas.

"Sa… Sakura..?"

**~*~TBC~*~**

* * *

**Hazu's Note (?) :**

**Hai! Minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan Hazu….**

**Hazu senang banget akhirnya chapter ini berhasil update setelah melewati beberapa rintangan… :(**

**Gomenne ya bagi yang bilang Update kilat. Hazu gak bisa update kilat soalnya tugas sekolah lagi banyak. Gomenneeee…. :C**

**Arigatou bagi yang sudah RnR! Hazu senang bangeeet… Walau masih ada yang kurang suka/gak suka gara-gara masalah pengetikan dan sebagainya, Hazu gak masalahin kok. Gomenne ya. Kalau Fanfic ini masih bermasalah. :3**

**Sekali lagi Arigatou yaaa…. :D**

**Thanks for :**

**hanazono yuri, sofi asat, Dhezthy UchihAruno, ravenpink**

**Balas Review…..**

**hanazono yuri : **Ya… Update lagiii…. :3

**sofi asat : **Sudah lanjuuut…. :3

**Dhezthy UchihAruno : **Dari apa ya? #Plak!. Hehehe… di chapter ini kejawab kok… :3 Bener kok. Udah kilat belom? 0_o Sudah panjang?

**ravenpink : **Sudaaah… :) Sudah lanjuuuut… Makasih yaaa…. :D

**Sudah balas Review. Kalo ada yang gak kebalas gomenne…..**

**Sekian dari Hazu…**

**RnR please..!**

**Review?**


End file.
